Waste Land
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: An escaped experiment, I biological weapon created by the government goes loose and the apocalypse has begun. Follow these teens in their adventures to get a special person to a secret location and dodge the terrors of the Zombie Apocalypse (based off of Znation) Rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1:Outbreak

**Another story, another beautiful story yay!... anyway I got nothing for intro except Onward! To the story.**

* * *

"So dude what do you think?" asked a blue cat his onyx eyes filled with excitement an orange fish with legs following behind the feline.

"I don't know Gumball it sounds great but there's the risk of the school exploding," the orange fish replied, the cat known as Gumball nodded dusting his red T-shirt taking one last look in the reflective windows of the high school.

"Hey guys wait up!" A voice called out, the two brothers turned around. An orange cat dashed down the hall, the topaz on his necklace bounced on his chest and his red hood flung off his head revealing the tuff of messy fur, his dark blue jeans were dirty and his fur dripped with sweat.

"Late again Flame," the orange fish chuckled.

"Still got the same taste in fashion Darwin?" Flame joked, the three friends laughed continuing down the hall. Darwin's light blue shoes tapped the floor lightly and Flame's necklace shimmered with the sunlight.

"So what's the plan for today Gumball?" asked Flame, Gumball's ears perked up.

"Well I was thinking of something big, something grand...something romantic," said Gumball.

"Let's hope it's not like last time," Darwin joked, Gumball playfully punched his brothers shoulder.

"That was junior year dude. This is gonna be better," replied Gumball.

"Sure it is," said Darwin his tone dripping with sarcasm. Gumball glared at his brother.

"Oh hey Penny," Flame greeted, Gumball's attention instantly went to the fairy heading their way. Penny had definitely changed a lot. Her bright waist length hair was wrapped in a ponytail and her eyes twinkled. Those eyes that Gumball always got lost in those bright yellow-orange eyes, as for her wings they had become way larger but didn't get in the way much, they sparkled and fluttered. Gumball still didn't get how she controlled them. She wore a white tank top, light blue jeans that hugged her curves, white sneakers and a gold heart locket.

"Hey Flame. Hey Darwin," she greeted the two, she turned to Gumball and gave him a peck on the cheek, "hey Gummypuss, I missed you." They shared a passionate kiss.

"I missed you to babe." They shared another kiss more passionate and more loving than the last.

"Get a room you to," Flame joked.

"Or a hotel jeez." The four teens whipped around, a ghost floated casually on her back, her long white hair floated with her she blew the bang that covered her left eye out of her face, but landed back into place over her left eye. Her ghostly tail transform into legs and she gracefully landed on the floor.

"Carrie, how's it been?" asked Flame, Carrie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Depressing. This summer has been boring and Halloween night wasn't much," the ghostly teen replied. Her legs transformed back into her tail as she floated around her friends. "Still getting used to these new abilities y'know, being able to eat is not as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Yea but hey at least you can touch things now," said Darwin in his signature cheery tone.

"I'm heading off to cheerleading practice, I'll see you later Gummypuss," Penny gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading down the halls.

"Gummypuss that's a nice one" Flame laughed. Gumball punched the orange felines shoulder. Chuckling at the nickname.

"Shut up dude."

[...]

"Watterson!" Anais jumped from her chair throwing her headset off. She stopped in front of a brown pit bull. Was quite muscular and his dark brown eyes glared at the pink bunny. Anais stood at attention.

"Yes sir?" The pit bull gesture for her to follow him which she did.

"We have a little problem and we need you at a top secret base in the south side of the world.

"The South Pole?" Anais questioned, the pit bull nodded as they exited the facility, a chopper waited outside. "What exactly am I going there for sir?."

"Your going to be to be on Mission Control," the pit bull answered. Anais' eyes widened and she squealed like a school girl. The pit bull rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the little pink bunny, "you and someone else will be apart of this sector and we expect the best from both sides." The general stopped by the chopper, "it was a pleasure knowing you Watterson," Anais saluted the pit bull as the chopper rose into the air leaving the base. "Don't fail me cotton tail."

The pit bull turned around his smile disappeared, he walked back to the base. Straightening his military cap. A small red fox approached the general standing at attention. The general stopped in his tracks, "what's the status on the mission Flencher?" The fox stood firm his military uniform was bloodied and so was his fur.

"Sir we have a problem Dr. Warren…she's was bitten and Patient 0. It's gone," Flencher answered. The Pit Bull's eyes widened, he dashed down the hallway of the military base stopping at a large reinforced steel door, he quickly took out his card swiping it across the scanner. The door groaned as it slid open revealing the stock pile of guns ranging from handguns to sniper rifles.

"Sir the government says we should wait it out the patient could likely die," the fox said his voice was shaky and the general could tell, he didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Well I'm following my orders now cadet and they say stop that patient from getting to the city, if it infects even one person it's the end of the world as we know it," The general cocked his hand gun placing it in the holster.

"Then I'm coming," said Flencher the pit bull chuckled and gave the fox a pat on the back with his large furry hands.

"You stay here cadet," the pit bull walked off strapping the rifle to his back. "If that patient got out the government is likely to launch that thing to prevent it from mutating, and y' what that means so you are not to come Flencher and that's an order."

"Well I'm following my own orders and they say I'm coming as backup."

[Elmore High]

The cafeteria was filled with students each sitting at a table, the jocks sat together discussing something Gumball wasn't really interested in, "hey dude you ever wonder how Anais is doing?" Gumball asked his brother. Darwin turned to the blue feline patting his shoulder.

"She's okay dude. Remember she's practically a genius," said Darwin, Gumball chuckled Anais was definitely a genius alright, she graduated way before them and was offered a job in the military as one of their lead doctors at some super classified location but she quickly denied it although she did take up their offer as a cadet and began her military training immediately. Now she's a security guard at some sector in the desert.

"Hey guys," Flame greeted sitting at the table, Penny sat next to Gumball and Carrie casually floated above her friends.

"Y'know Carrie you could sit down right?" said Darwin the ghost teen shrugged.

"Yea but floating is so much better," Carrie chuckled continuing to float. Flame snapped his fingers his fur became black and his eyes changed to crimson red, a small green flame danced at the tip of his finger. The others continued casually talking as Flame heated up his food. His fur became its normal orange and his eyes reverted back to their onyx color as he took a big bite out of his cheese burger. Carrie picked up his fries her tail once again became legs and she sat next to the feline eating the fries. Flame stared at her in disbelief swallowing his food.

"My fries," he stared at the now empty tray of fries a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I was gonna eat those." Flame's attention went to the rainbow puffball who walked pass carrying a large tray of fries. He jumped from his table following behind the rainbow teen.

"O-Kay that is...definitely something," said Darwin as Flame sat back down with the large tray of fries.

The teens continued to chat at their table, Carrie occasionally swiping away Flame's food and Gumball whispering something into Penny's ear. Her wings vanished as she and Gumball left the table.

"Where's he going?" asked Flame not noticing the missing fries. Darwin turned to him a smile on his face.

"Y'know that grand gesture Gumball wanted to show Penny?" Flame nodded and Darwin continued, "well he's about to show it now. Let's hope the school doesn't burn down, or worse." Darwin rose from his seat leaving the orange feline and the ghost teen.

"Hey Flame," the orange feline turned to the ghost teen, her legs transformed back into a tail. "I've actually been wondering...if you've got any plans this weekend." The feline shook his head. "Well there's this new movie out apparently they've decided to remake Nightmare in Elmore Street. So would you, i dunno wanna go."

A blush spread across Flame's orange fur and his heart was racing like a jack rabbit. "S-sure," Carrie smiled and floated from her seat.

"Great! it's a date. See you Friday," And with that she left the orange feline, A wide smile spread across his face and he pumped his fist into the air.

[...]

Gumball and Penny stood side by side holding hands sharing a passionate kiss, they parted and Gumball escorted her to a table, Penny sat down. The table was beautifully made and the food was very well cooked.

"And now for the show," said Gumball as he pulled out a remote with a large red button. "Please don't blow up the school," he whispered to himself as he pressed the button. Penny turned around and her eyes widened in amazement. The sky was lit by fireworks and the evening sky made it even more romantic. Another firework exploded:

I Love You

And another:

From Gumball

And another:

For Penny

One last firework exploded a large red heart shimmered in the sky before it faded into embers of red. Penny jumped from her seat and ran into Gumball's arms and they shared a passionate kiss, their lips locked lovingly as they held unto each other never wanting to let go.

"Happy Birthday," Penny laughed kissing him one more time. And they stood like that for what felt like hours upon hours.

Darwin watched the fireworks from outside and laughed. "At least it didn't blow up the school," he watch as more fireworks lit up the orange sky which faded to purple quite quickly. "Man how time flies," Darwin walked back waiting outside for his friends. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple when they made it home. Gumball opened the door being greeted to an empty house he walked into the kitchen finding a note on the counter reading:

On vacation watch the house or your mom will kill me for convincing her to come

-Dad

Gumball laughed putting the note down he walked up the stairs entering his room. The room was messy as usual and Darwin's fish tank sat beside Gumball's bed which was now a king sized bed. Anais had sent them supplies and much more since she joined the army.

"Hey Darwin I'm thinking of inviting everyone what do you think?" Darwin walked into their room carrying a broom sweeping the dusty room.

"Mrs. Mom would go crazy if the house is a mess," said Darwin. Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm just gonna invite a few like Flame, Carrie, Masami."

"Penny," said Darwin staring out the window

"Yea Penny to."

"No I mean look Penny," said Darwin, Gumball peaked over his brothers shoulder. Penny was definitely there, but something was wrong. She ran to their door Masami and Carrie following behind. Gumball could practically hear the frantic knocking from down stairs he lept for the door. Dashing down the stair he swung open the door. The girls rushed in slamming to door behind them.

"You guys okay?" Darwin asked peering over the stairs. The girls were shaking and their eyes were filled with fear.

"Something, something attack us," Masami answered, her clothes were ripped and her cloudy hair was stained with something red. Darwin's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Masami you're bleeding!" Darwin ran to her side. She shook her head.

"No but that thing was," she sobbed.

"We tried to fight it but...something happened," said Penny. Gumball stared at her in confusion as Darwin walked to the living room with the cloud girl. "What are you talking about?."

Penny gazed into his eyes. "I-I can't shapeshift anymore."

"None of us could use our abilities. I can't phase through stuff and I'm stuck with these legs," Carrie explained she jumped when she heard someone or something banging on the door. Gumball ran to the kitchen and came back a knife in hand the banging became more frantic by the second. Gumball swung open the door and raised the knife.

"No!" Flame yelled, Gumball stopped mid swing.

"Flame! What the hell man!" Gumball nearly yelled, Flame shushed him staring out the window beside the door.

"Dude are you okay?" asked Darwin walking to the orange felines' side he peered out the window a figure illuminated by the street lights stared blankly at the house. It's skin was pale turning to an odd shade of green and it's lips were gone revealing its black gum and this things poor dental hygiene. Its lips were covered in blood and something hung loosely from it mouth.

"What is that thing?" asked Darwin his voice panicked.

"I dunno but it's not normal."

"Dude this is Elmore nothing's normal it's probably just a guy looking for some place to stay," Gumball held the door knob and Flame grabbed his hand.

"Don't open it that thing...isnt alive I don't mean like Carrie I mean that things like something straight out of a horror movie."

"Oh come on dude your being paranoid," Gumball glanced out the window in time to see that thing jumped unto a passing stranger and rip the guys guts out noisily chewing his insides. "Okay I believe you…we've gotta get out of hear," Gumball held the knife tightly, the man outside had raised back to his feet his skin was now drained of color and his eyes were blank soulless orbs blood trickled down his lips and his organs held loosely from the hole in his stomach.

"I can't use my powers," said Flame he snapped his fingers his fur remained orange and green sparks vanished into nothing. Gumball gulped whatever was happening it wasn't normal and if they stay around any longer they're bound to be food for those things.

"Get some weapons...we need to get out of Elmore. Now," the others nodded and went to the kitchen Darwin came back with a large kitchen knife, Carrie held a base ball bag tightly in her hands, Masami's hand were shaky around metal pipe and Flame carried a make shift spear.

"Alright...on the count of three we run out kill those things and get the hell outta here," The others nodded. Gumball reached for the handle.

"One." He gripped the handle tightly holding the knife tighter

"Two."' Flame tested his male shift spear on the sofa, not that they'd be needing it anyway.

"Three!" They dashed out the door. Flame rammed his makeshift spear into the first zombies head killing it, and Gumball repeatedly stabbed the other zombie as it fell limp underneath him. His face was bloody and so was his shirt. He raised to his feet and turned to his friends. "Lets go," they nodded.

"We need some weapons if we're gonna survive this."

"Police station we could get some ammunition."

"The paintball field has some equipment we could use."

"Alright Police Station it is and then we head to the paintball field." And with that they ran down the dark streets in hopes of finding some good ammunition.

* * *

 **hope y'all enjoyed that little chap I'm gonna try to post as much as I can more frequently so he sure to lock out. Anyway I think it's time for a little submission form**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Ammunition(weapons)**

 **Backstory(day 1 of apocalypse)**

 **Equipment(example: Avaitor goggles, a MK 47,sniper rife, Magnum, Glock etc)**


	2. Chapter 2:Soldier and Patient 0?

**Waste Lands Chapter 2 wow took me awhile to write this anyway I've got nothing much to say so I hope you readers enjoy this and be sure to check out my other stories so without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **i claim absolutely NO ownership over TAWOG**

 **Flame belongs to (me)**

 **Eric belong to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

The teens sprinted down the dark streets a horde of those things chased after them, growling and snarling hungrily. Flame whipped around throwing his makeshift spear hitting two of them.

"Police Station!" Darwin yelled they ran faster their hearts pounding against their chest and breaths laboured. The horde behind them.

"Zombie!" Penny screech. Gumball slammed the knife into the head of the undead creature. Killing it.

They flung open the doors of the police station placing as many heavy object as possible. Gumball quickly scanned the place who ever came her before them was definitely skilled at shooting. He stopped at a steel door which hung open. "Guys I think I found it," Gumball called his friends the group approached the blue feline, stopping by the door.

"Well Hell-o," Flame entered the room picking up a sniper rifle strapping it to his back. He also grabbed an AK 47, a Glock and silver handgun.

"Wow dude. That's a little overkill dont'cha think?" Flame stared at the blue feline.

"Those things will overkill us all if we don't be careful."

"Yea I guess," Gumball grabbed two handguns and a sharp machete.

"Aren't we like killing people?" asked Darwin. Gumball shook his head gesturing for the goldfish to follow him.

"Does that look normal to you?" Darwin stared as a horde dragged someone out of their car before devouring them.

"Good point," Darwin cocked his hand gun and fired a clean bullet hole appeared on the glass and hit one of them in the head.

"Nice shot," said Carrie the others followed behind her. Penny cocked her rifle and Masami held the handgun shakily.

"Everyone ready?" asked Gumball. The group nodded.

"We can't exactly go through the front door," said Darwin gesturing to the hungry horde banging on the bullet proof glass a small crack making its way across the glass barrier.

"Any other way out?" asked Penny.

"The ventilation system," Flame answered. Pointing at the small vent at the opposite side of the room.

"Ok guys, let's go but make it quick cause those things aren't exactly gonna wait for us to get in the vent," said Gumball motioning to the ever expanding crack on the bullet proof glass. The zombies growled hungrily slamming against the glass their lifeless eyes staring at the blue feline.

"Come on Gumball!" Darwin called stretching his hand out to the feline, Gumball grabbed his hand as his brother hoisted him up into the vent and began crawling.

 **[...]**

The team burst through the ventilation system, Flame grabbed the steel before it fell to the floor. He sighed with relief softly laying the steel beside him.

"Clear!" Flame whispered/yelled into the vent. The team jumped out of the vent, Carrie tripped an alarm that was conveniently there. The alarm blared filling the area with its loud noise and alerting every zombie within miles of their location.

"Sorry guys. I'm not used to these legs," Carrie rose to her feet dusting off her jeans.

"Well I suggest you learn quick. Those things are coming," said Gumball, the team could hear their loud groans and moans as they dashed around the corner.

"RUN!" yelled Darwin. The team ran as if their life's depended on it which it most definitely did, Flame whipped around firing a bullet from his Glock, the recoil nearly sending him off balance. He whipped around continuing his sprint with his team. Darwin stopped and aimed his handgun, firing multiple bullets. Two zombies fell dead on the bloodstained road. Darwin turned back falling back into step with his team.

"How are you guys so good with guns?" asked Penny. Gumball and Darwin only had one simply answer…

"Paintball."

 **[...]**

The sun began to set in the horizon, Gumball and Flame stood watch while the others slept silently. Gumball glanced back at Penny's fragile sleeping form, he smiled lightly chuckling as she whispered his name.

"Man dude this world….how do you think this happened?" asked Flame.

Gumball shrugged, he honestly didn't know, Flame and his parents had gone on vacation and Carrie's dad was nowhere to be seen. Tomorrow they were going to Penny's place to make sure her folks where safe. And Masami there wasn't much saying for her parents since they had passed the ruins that were once the Rainbow Factory.

Flame shot up as a zombie stumbled in their direction, the poor fella was probably playing a game of paintball hence the shredded paintball gear and his goggles.

Flame took out a hunting knife he had found in the supermarket they went to for food. He slowly approached the undead creature sinking the knife into it's neck. The creature made a loud gurgling sound desperate snapping at Flame in an attempt to rip off the felines flesh. Flame twisted the knife sinking it deeper into its neck. The creatures head hung to its sides as it fell dead at Flame feet, Flame stood still staring at his bloodied hands. He bent down beside the paint baller, taking off his goggle and wiping them off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"You okay dude?" asked Gumball. Flame threw up behind a car slowly nodding his head.

He sat back beside Gumball putting the goggles on his head.

"This worlds gone to shit man," said Flame. Gumball chuckled placing a hand on the orange felines shoulder.

"We're survivors dude and we'll try to survive together," Gumball smiled staring into the night sky. Both felines ears perked up at the sound of something else rustling inside the pile of garbage.

Gumball aimed his gun at the pile, his finger minutes from pulling the trigger. A figure yawned rising from the pile, Gumball lowered his gun a look of both relief and shock on his face.

A man stood 3 feet away from them, He looked to be in his twenties his body was blocky, he stripped out of a brown torn coat and revealing his, green T-shirt with yellow stripes going vertically, his dark blue pants and black Converses. The mans eyes met theirs. He began to approach them, Flame aim his AK 47 at the figure. The man stood in place yawning loudly, stretching his limbs.

"What is this," the figure said in an Korean accent.

Flame kept his gun on him, "are you a zombie?" Flame questioned.

"No I'm the queen of England," the figure replied sarcastically his accent completely disappeared he now spoke fluent English.

"What's your name?" asked Gumball.

"Eric," the figure known as Eric extended his hand, Gumball without hesitation took it. Eric twirled Gumball around disarming the feline and swiftly aiming his own gun at his head. Flame kept the gun on the figure ready to pull the trigger if he needed to take out both of them.

"Drop your weapon," Eric commanded, Flame kept his eyes on the man his finger tickling the trigger. Eric glanced at the sleeping forms of Carrie, Masami and Penny…. "Where's the other one?" Flame glanced to his side, Darwin was nowhere to be seen.

A gun clicked behind the figure, Eric glanced over his shoulder. The orange fish had been behind him had his gun aimed directly at the blocky human's head, Darwin's eyes stared coldly at the figure.

"Lower your weapon," Eric obeyed lowering his weapon and letting the blue feline free.

"What's your name kid?" asked Eric. Flame sighed lowering his weapon.

"Darwin Watterson," Darwin replied.

"Watterson as in Anais Watterson's brother?" Eric inquired. Darwin nodded, Eric chuckled approaching the warm fire and taking a seat.

Gumball and Flame exchanged confused looks sitting down as well. Darwin sat beside the two felines his gun in hand ready to fire if needed.

"How do you know Anais?" Gumball questioned.

Eric sighed staring into the bright flame, "before the outbreak I was a soldier in training...that's when we saw them, those things had came out of nowhere but they were everywhere. I was lucky to get out alive and unscathed...my comrades not so much, I came across a base on my way here...place was trashed as well a survivor or what was left of him had scribbled down this,"

He showed them a note with weird symbols and formulas written on it. Below them was a note some of it was stained with dried blood but they could still make out some of it:

 **Get them to Sector 12,** _ **get**_ **them to Dr. Robins! The fate of everyone depends on them find Ma/ and J/**

That's all that could be read, the names were scribbled out and the rest was blood stained so there was no actual way of finding who or what this scientist was talking about.

"And then that **thing** showed up," Eric said his voice surprisingly calm.

"What are you talking about?" asked Flame. Eric stared into the orange felines onyx eyes. Fear hidden behind them.

Penny stirred in her sleep no longer whispering but yelling Gumball's name. Gumball crawled towards her pulling her close to him, planting a kiss in the top of her head, Penny twisted her head now resting on the blue felines chest.

"Ain't that cute," Eric joked earning a glare from Gumball and a chuckled from the other two. Carrie slept soundly unaware of anything and Masami had just woken up staring confused at the blocky human.

"We leave in the morning," said Gumball closing his eyes.

"Guess it's out turn to stand watch," Darwin chuckled. Flame groaned knowing he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep tonight.

 **[...]**

The team continued their vast journey to the paintball field where they would get some equipment that might actually help them. Flame held on to the goggles continuing to wear them no one was sure why but the feline didn't want to to take them he had said something among the lines of.

"As a reminder for what that guy once was. What we are."

Penny walked anxiously wanting to get to her parents house which was just a few blocks before the paintball field.

Gumball held her close, light squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. The team began to close in on the paintball field, they sighed. Falling into step as they approached the Fitzgerald residence.

"Mom!...Dad!" Penny called, no answer. She ran up the stairs of the front porch Gumball following in tow. Penny burst through the doors of her home, everything was ripped to shreds and blood stained. The TV had fallen down and glass shards were scattered across the floor. She walked in her kitchen, examining her surroundings the kitchen to was in terrible shape. The bodies of the undead now lay permanently dead on the floor knife wounds in both their stomach, neck and head.

Penny heard something from up stairs if her dad came home and someone had a knife they have to be alive. They just have to, she ran up the stairs, Gumball followed in pursuit not wanting to leave her side in case things were to get ugly.

Penny approached her parents room. Her hand shook as she went for the knob, she took a deep breath readying herself for what was to happen.

She opened the door and her eyes filled with tears, her face stuck in a state of horror.

"DAD!" She screamed running up to her father. Gumball followed her through the door way his gun aimed in front of him. He lowered his gun at the sight before him.

"P-pe-nny?" Mrs Fitzgerald opened his eyes. His shell was cracked revealing the creature that hid deep inside it. Penny's mom lay just across from her father. Her head had been impaled by a knife revealing her lifeless eyes and the blood and what looked like an intestine in her mouth.

And her sister. Her body was mangled terrible her left arm was twisted in a painful angle and her right arm was completely dislocated hanging from the hole in her shell. Penny's father coughed blood dripping off his chin.

"Y-you...you have t-to ki-k-kill me," said Patrick.

"B-but Mr. Fitzgerald-"

"Please Gumball call me Patrick," Mr. Fitzgerald handed the blue feline a blue handgun. Penny sobbed her shirt stained with her fathers blood.

"Don't go dad!" Penny choked her tears washing away some of the blood. Patrick caressed his daughters cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Penny y-you mu-must li-live on...for me a-nd you mother. Please, promise me," She nodded hugging him tighter. He glanced up at Gumball his lips quivering as a soft whisper escaped his lips:

"Protect her."

Gumball nodded placing his hand on Penny's shaking shoulders. She rose to her feet moving beside the blue feline her face swollen from her tears.

"Patrick Fitzgerald," Gumball aimed the gun at the male fairys' head. Patrick closed his eyes soon to be reunited with his wife and child. He smiled,

"May you rest in piece," Gumball pulled the trigger leaving a clean bullet hole in the male fairy.

Gumball dropped the gun and hugged Penny as she sobbed into his shirt. He comforted her not wanting to let her go…

"Gumball!" The team yelled from outside. Penny glanced out the window her eyes widened in fear as did Gumball's as he lay eyes on the towering monster that rose from the grove of trees.

The mutant zombie released a terrifying screech slamming its massive hands to the ground. It stood there all ape like beating its chest as it charged for the team. Eric threw on his cloak and pulled down his army aviator goggles taking out his sniper, he kneeled down in front the creatures path. The mutant roared ferociously as it charged for the blocky human.

"Easy as pie," Eric said calmly as he fired his sniper rifle. The mutants head jerked back as it fell to the ground tumbling like a stack of cards.

"HELP!" A voice yelled from inside the woods, Gumball and Penny dashed out of the house Penny's face was still drenched with tears and Darwin had known what had happened just by the look on the couples face. He gave Penny a comforting smile which helped ease her pain, slightly. "HELP! Is anybody there?!" The voice came again.

The team exchanged glanced before nodding sprinting into the trees from which the voice came.


	3. Chapter 3: Savage Instinct:Part 1

**Okay here we go another chapter of Wastle Lands now….I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I'm gonna try and put as much suspense as I can...there might even be...a Cliffhanger :)**

 **Flame: NOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Diane: NOOO!**

 **Me: wait what?...your not in the story**

 **Diane: I know...but "we" have broken your rules ;)**

 **Jack: HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: NOOOOOOO!**

 **Fusion Warriors: YES!**

 **Flame: Eric my friend do the honors while we deal with the director**

 **Eric: sure**

 **Eric belongs to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

"HELP!" The voice screamed from within the forest. The team had ran in blind. The voice sounded as if it were coming from every direction. Flame's ears perked up as the voice screamed again. "HELP!"

"This way," Flame whispered in case there were any infected around them, the low growling confirmed the felines hunch. The others followed behind Flame their weapons aimed in all directions to take out any zombie that tries to jump them.

"Help!" The voice screamed sounding weaker. "Somebody please help," the voice called out, whoever was in trouble they were already starting to lose hope. The team burst through the shrubs, Eric flipped his AK 47 with one swift movement and slugged five zombies with ease.

"Wow," said Gumball in awe as he decapitated a zombie. Flame shot down three zombies with ease. The other stared at the feline in confusion as they too killed their zombies.

"Dad was in the army," Flame said as if reading their minds. Flame killed a few more zombies that had nearly closed in on Carrie and Masami. The two teenagers gave the feline a thumbs up. Masami seemed a bit more calm but she was still shaking as she killed a few more zombies, watching as they fell at her feet.

"You okay?" asked Carrie. Masami froze a bit but regained her compuser surprisingly quickly, she nodded and aimed her weapon and fired. The infected's head jerked back as it fell to its knees and dropped dead.

"Thank god," the figure in the trees sighed as the team approached them. The figure appeared to be a red fox with two stripes going down his neck to his tail. His top was stripped leaving him nearly half naked hanging upside down from a rope. "Can you uh...help me down?."

"Sure thing buddy," Eric fired his gun. The rope snapped as the vulpine fell from the tree and landed face flat in the dirt.

"Show off," said Flame. Eric simply chuckled and helped the fox up. The vulpine took his offer and rose to his feet.

"Names Justin and is that really how you save someone?" The fox now known as Justin groaned rubbing his cheeks.

"No, we picked up a manual and it gave us instructions," Eric said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him. I'm Gumball by the way," Gumball greeted.

"Penny," said Penny

"I'm Masami," Masami shook the vulpine's hand.

"Carrie," Carrie did her signature hair flip and gave the vulpine a lazy smile.

"Flame and your savior overthere is Eric," Flame gestured behind him to the blocky humanoid. Eric waved at the vulpine.

"By the way if you don't mind us asking but...how'd you end up tied in a tree?" asked Gumball.

"I didn't do it to myself it was those...Savages," Justin shuddered.

"Savages?" Flame's eyesbrow rose intruiged.

"Yeah. They put me up there as a sacrifice to their "Master" they kept talking about them as if they were gods," Justin explained. "They even sacrificed their own….and ate them."

"Great cannibals. Classic zombie apocalypse," Flame groaned in annoyance.

"No they're worse than cannibals they're smarter, faster and stronger and….zombies don't go after them," Flame's eyes widened at this statement.

"What do you mean?. Those things go after anything with a heartbeat," said Carrie.

"Not these **monsters** the zombies treat them as if their just like them….and that's not the worst part. They've created something huge something monsterous."

"Did it happen to be a huge tankin' zombie?" asked Eric.

"You've encountered a Tank?" asked Justin.

"Tank?" Gumball repeated confusingly.

"That's what people call them...at least people who survive the encounter," a tear streamed down his cheek. He wiped it away and exhaled slowly. "So you've actually seen one?."

"Yea...we killed it," said Eric. Justin's eyes widened in surprise at Eric's answer.

"Y-you killed one? H-how?." Eric pointed at the dead zombie at his feet. He pointed his AK 47 at the creatures head, and fired the gun. Justin jumped at as what was left of the creatures head blew to pieces.

"Classic Zombie 101. Aim for the head kiddo," said Eric. He turned around and began walking off, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"You guys coming?" The others nodded as they began to follow the soldier. Justin following in tow.

 **[...]**

"What do you mean Mutated?" asked Flame.

"It's just as I said...those things have evolved, either from nuclear radiation or something else. The Tanks are the big ones, they'll rip apart anything even another Tank then there the Chameleons the bastards are skilled hiders and those tongues make it almost impossible to escape them...then there's the Clickers the most dangerous of them all fast, strong but completely blind they only follow sound...there's more but I don't know of them I've heard of survivors I met along the way talking about Smokers and Electros but I really don't know what they are. I've only ever encountered the three and I was lucky to have gotten out without a scratch."

"So you're basically telling us Zombies have evolved?" asked Carrie. Justin nodded in response.

"Great just like the movies...guys I'm sorry to say it but with those things roaming around we're screwed," said Eric.

"Hey. We can survive this," said Gumball.

"We just gotta stick together," Darwin continued.

"And make sure we aren't." Flame pulled out a screwdriver,"Screwed Over." The others laughed. Watching as the sun began to set over the horizon.

"Days over already eh?."

"We better find shelter," Justin suggested. The others nodded knowing it was the right thing since zombies are more active then.

"I know an old warehouse. We can huddled up there, plus its next to a gas station maybe we can get some food and water." said Eric.

"Alright me, Eric and Flame will go there you guys check out that warehouse and make sure it's safe," said Gumball the team nodded and began following Eric.

 **[...]**

The team stood in front of the large dark warehouse feeling a sense of unease creep up their spines.

"Alright guys remember. Don't fire any weapons unless absolutely necessary, Mellee only." The others nodded and began walking towards the warehouse.

"Hold up," Eric approached them and handed each of them a flashlight. "It's pretty dark in there." The others nodded thanking the military man.

"Alright stay safe guys," Gumball, Eric and Flame glanced off in the horizon the Gas Station was at least an hour or two away. They began their journey keeping their weapons at hand in case they would need them.

 **[...]**

"So how'd you come to this hell hole?" asked Gumball in his attempt to start a conversation.

"I was a soldier in training. Got attacked my comrades were bitten I had to get out. That's about it. I found an abandoned camp free from those things ran into you folks." Eric explained.

"Is that warehouse by any chance your abandoned camp?" asked Flame. Eric shook his head in response.

"Camps in the far south of the warehouse," he replied.

"Well guys here we are," Eric gestured towards the large gas station the walls were covered in blood, the windows were shattered and bodies lay strewn across the ground. Eric stepped over the bodies unaffected by the blood and gore in front of him. A zombie stood inside the shop. Snacking on the unlucky guy behind the counter. Gumball took out his machete and leaped through the broken window. Landing gracefully on his feet, he smiled smugly and began approaching the infected until he tripped over something landing face flat. The zombie turned around looking for the source of the sound. Gumball detached his face from the floor just in time to decapitate the infected.

"Nice moves slick," Eric laughed. Flame and the soldier entered the shop. Picking up what ever they could find, Flame glanced at his side. His eyes shone with tears of joy as he glanced at the contents before him. Completely unsoiled and still hot and fresh by the look of it:

 **Joyful Burger**

 **Chicken nuggets**

Flame sprung for the nuggets and grabbed the box. Taking a bite out of a delicious nugget.

"Flame?" Flame jumped to his feet still eating the contents inside the box. "Whatcha got there dude?" asked Gumball. Flame shook his head and. Hid the box behind him.

"Mmm these are good," Eric said from behind the feline. Flame whipped around his eyes widened as a nugget soared from behind him. Gumball caught it with ease and took a bite out of it.

"Wow they **are** good," Gumball glared at the orange feline. "Come on dude. **Share** ," Flame took a step back rapidly shaking his head back and forth. Eric stood behind the feline. The two males leapt after the feline as they fought for the box of delicious nuggets.

"Wait wait stop!" said Flame, suddenly feeling light headed. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Ow my head," Gumball groaned clutching his aching skull.

"I think the n...nuggets are," Eric fell unconscious.

"Eric?" Gumball suddenly felt his eyelids go heavy as the world around him went black.

"Oh god," Flame glanced up noticing multiple figures rise from behind the curtains that blocked the other side of the shop. His world suddenly went black as a bulky figure lifted him from the ground.

 **[?]**

"Wakey, wakey," a voice chuckled. Flame's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. His mind immediately went into panick as he noticed his bound form. He glanced behind him noticing a familiar ghost bound as well.

"What's going on," Flame struggled against his bounds.

"Ain't gonna work friend," a male voice chuckled. A figure in darkness hollered as a deep growl filled the room. Other figures surrounded the fire howling like wolves. "You must be sacrificed to our lords...your bodies will be a divine meal to them."

"I ain't becoming no ones lunch," Flame eyes flashed crimson, flickering before turning back to their original onyx.

"Don't you know friend?. The blessing from our lords have taken your "abilities" away from you," the figure chuckled.

"You mean the virus?" Gumball hissed in pain as the figure slashed his cheek with a knife.

"Don't you **dare talk about their blessing in such a way**!," the figure growled.

"Don't touch him," Penny tried to shapeshift growling in annoyance at the result of nothing.

"And what will you do if I decide to," a female walked from the shadow, wiping the blood from Gumball's cheek. He licked the blood from her fingers. "Mm his blood is delicious. I say we start with the blue one."

"Yes he will make a great offering to our lords," the male chuckled.

"Oh I guess your lords just love when you sacrifice your children," Eric spat in disgust.

"It's a small price to pay for the immortality that our saviors offer us," the female replied.

"Ooo~ I just love a girl that once to sacrifice me to their imaginary friends," Eric said. Sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice.

"Don't worry honey," the female got close to the soldier and kissed his cheek caressing it with her hand. "I save the best for last." She flipped her orange hair. Her peach skin shimmered in the light of the fire. Her clothes were ripped and tattered stained in blood.

"So these are the Savages eh?" Darwin sighed.

"Savages! No we are simply worshippers to our divine rulers. Those who will rule the new world and bring peace among us," tears stung the males eyes as he began to cry his joy for his masters arrival clear in his voice.

"Oh cry me a river. Your "masters" will eat your asses when their done with the rest of the world. Where are your imaginary friends anyway?" Eric inquired.

" **Our masters are not imaginary!** " The male screech raising his fist to strike. The female grabbed his hand stopping the fist inches from Eric's face.

"Careful. We want the master's offerings to be unscathed for them," the male growled and stormed off.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to me eh?" Eric joked. The female chuckled and pulled out a knife aiming it inches from the soldiers necks.

"Don't be mistaken love. I just want to serve my lord **he** will set me free from everything," she chuckled, blood trickled down the knife, she glanced at the blade and took a taste of the blood. "Best for last honey." The female said her voice sickeningly sweet.

"I'll be sure to give your master a foot up the old keister when I meet him," Eric chuckled as the female figure vanished from the shadows.

"We are so screwed," said Justin.

"Oh cmon it's not that bad," said Darwin oddly cheerful despite the situation they were in. A loud roar boomed from out side as the ground itself began to shake.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean oh no?" asked Flame.

"They're here!" Justin began struggling against his restrains the savages howled through the darkness as the loud growling came closer and closer.

"Who's here?" asked Eric.

"Their gods."

* * *

 **Wow another cliffhanger what am I doing to my readers….I actually have to thank ThunderBladeX for the idea i of course added my own personal touches but the cannibals or as I like to call them Savages are definitely unique. Maybe I dunno maybe someone had made a zombie movie with something similar to this but yea anyway I like what I did. I think I actually might draw a cover for this story soon and then I'll get to drawing the characters of the story so be sure to check out my devaint account PheonixxArt also be sure to check out Thunders deviant account ThunderBladeEX because we are making the trailer. Comic for DF: R.O.D so yea anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as I always say FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE and LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **PHEONIXXNINJA OUT! *ninja vanish***


	4. Chapter 4: Savage Instinct: Part 2

**Wow two chapters in one day sorry the other was so short but I pro,isle this one is gonna definitely be worth it by the way I might need a logo for this story since I can draw covers….**

 **Flame: but you suck at logos**

 **Justin: true**

 **Me: did you guys read the script for the future one it seems good.**

 **Diane: ahem**

 **Me: I'm working on it jeez**

 **Anyway let's go and prepare yourselves for FEEELZ anyway enough chitchat let get into this and let you feel the pain of the feelz so without further ado ONWARD To the story.**

 **I don't own TAWOG**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Eric belongs to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

Can I get an AMEN!

A teenage boy cried. The bodies of his parents lay across the floor mangled to lengths unknown. Zombies they had done this…

"WHY!" He screamed in disbelief. Why had they taken them from him. He was only sixteen.

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

The teenager's eyes widened in fear. It was coming back, he couldn't let it come back, it would finish the job for sure this time. The teenager grabbed his fathers rifle kneeling beside the bodies of his parents aiming the firearm directly at the door. He wasn't going down without a fight. The shadow of the **monster** hovered over the entrance of the door. Someone was riding it and some else stood beside the creature. A man with brown hair and light purple eyes, his skin was dark brown and his clothes were the clothes of a priest the cross had was red and the robe was black. The man dressed as a priest extended his arm and smiled warmly. The teenager glanced up at the beast, it's eyes were blank, void of life. The figure riding it glanced down at the teenager.

"We mean no harm," the man said. The teens eyes went back to the priest. He shakily extended his hand and took the hand of the priest. The priest smiled, his teeth were yellow. Tho in the apocalypse dental hygiene is the least of your worries.

He will set us free

A woman with orange hair and peach skin walked the empty streets of her town. Those things had invaded her home, killing everyone in sight. She was all that was left of her small town. She fell to her knees unable to hold the tears back. A figure dressed in a robe walked from the ashes of her town. She noticed their skin it was blue with hints of purple. The woman's crystal blue eyes widened in fear as a swarm of infected followed the robed figure's every step. The figure stopped in front of her and glanced down. The woman was now shaking, fear flowed through her at the very sight of these **things** following behind this person.

"What is your name?" The figure asked. Their voice sounded male.

"K-Kaitlyn," she replied. A smiled tugged the figures lips from underneath the hood of their robe.

"Well Kaitlyn. Would you like to fear no more?" The figure asked. The woman known as Kaitlyn nodded, she was still frozen in fear by the sight of the army of infected. "Then allow me to welcome you...to a world where fear no longer exists. Welcome to my world." He offered a hand. Which Kaitlyn had taken with little hesitation.

"P-please...let me fear no more."

And **they** will start the era of a new world

Flame glanced up as the shadow loomed over him. Masami was trembling as was Darwin. Gumball gave Penny's hand a comforting squeeze. And Eric was oddly calm, he winked at the woman with orange hair. She smiled and turned away from the soldier. Glancing up over her shoulder. Eric glanced up at the zombie hovering above them.

"Another one eh?" Eric growled. He squinted his eyes as he noticed something strange. "I must be going crazy cause it looks as if someone's on that thing."

"M'lord!" The male dropped to his knees and bowed. The female fell to one knee and bowed her head in respect.

"Alfred," the male figure leapt off the hulking zombie. An approached the group stopping directly in front of Carrie. "Hmmm...this one seems-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Flame and Darwin yelled in unison. The orange creatures glared at the male figure. His eyes were faded to a grayish purple, his skin was blue and hints of purple were her and there. His reddish orange hair was messy, he smiled at the survivors. He wore a black hoodie underneath a ripped hooded robe, he also wore brown jeans and white shoes that were stained red with dried blood.

"I'm just surprised to find such a beauty in these parts of the apocalypse," the blue male chuckled.

"You stay away from her!" Darwin growled.

"Or your gonna burn," Flame's eyes burned crimson before fading to their original onyx.

"Brother were only here for food remember," another figure climbed off the beast. A female with light blue skin and purple eyes brighter than the males. Her long reddish orange hair was messy but it still glowed like a fire. She wore a white vest and army patterned jeans. She glanced at Flame, their eyes locked for awhile before she turned away from the feline.

"I know sis. But we can eat all we want...but not all of them," he lifted Carrie's chin. The former ghost spat on the males face. The male wiped the saliva from his face and chuckled, "feisty one...I like you."

"It was quite a miracle when we found them on our camp m'lord," the priest said.

"Yes it was wasn't it," the blue male glanced at Flame his face contorted in disgust.

"You got a problem with me you blue freak," Flame growled.

"As a matter of fact," the male leaned over his face was inches away from Flame's. "I do. As you can see your in my kingdom now and I think my pet will love to eat you **first**." The zombie bent over and opened its wide jaw.

"Flame!" Carrie screamed.

 _SNAP!_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"If you think I'm dying that easily," the zombies charred head fell to the floor. As its large body fell backwards. The blue male held an expression of fear as he stared into the felines crimson eyes. Those crimson orbs burning deep into his soul. Flame's eyes flickered returning to their original onyx. The feline coughed up blood, his vision suddenly going blurry.

"I forgot to mention. Those who aren't 'blessed' by us our unable to use their abilities unless my pets infect them of course,"

"Flame, keep your eyes open buddy!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Flame!"

"Hey kid!"

"FLAME!"

Masami watched as everyone struggled. Calling desperately for their friend. She had never had friends like that in junior high. She had always treated them like trash because she was rich. Gumball and Darwin had never given up on her. They even threw her a birthday party...by locking her in their basement. She smiled tears welling up in her eyes. Her cloudy form went dark gray as tears flowed down her cheeks. Darwin even remember her favorite song. Her real favorite song ever.

If I Die Young

She remember when her thirteenth birthday party had gone just as expected everyone bought her expensive gifts. But Gumball, Darwin, Flame and Penny had just followed Darwin's plan. She smiled remember that night during karaoke. When Gumball tripped over the microphone and fell face flat in a couples table. They ended up having to pay the tab and not only that but they had to sing for the couple and that was the exact song they all sang.

She couldn't let them die not her. It was time for her to do something for them. She was not built for an apocalypse but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her friends die.

She felt her cloudy form grow in size. The blue male stepped back in shock.

"Leave my friends alone!" A tornado swirled around the cloud teen. Blood flowed from her lips. "Get out of her guys!" She yelled the ropes had fallen. Letting everyone free.

"What about you?" asked Darwin. Masami smiled and said so,thing that seemed in audible to the others but Darwin heard every bit of it. Tears stung the goldfish's eyes. She couldn't have been doing this, he had always felt that way about her and she found that now was the time to tell him.

Darwin suddenly felt Masami's mouth over his. His weight left him as they broke their short kiss. Darwin and the others were sent flying out the warehouse. As Savages were sent flying through the air. The doors of the warehouse slammed shut, leaving the survivors outside.

"MASAMI!" Darwin slammed his fin against the large iron doors of the warehouse.

"Darwin we have to get out of here!" said Gumball carrying an unconscious Flame.

"NO! I can't leave her! Masami!" Darwin slammed his fist against the door. Tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees sobbing, remembering the last words he heard from her.

I love you Darwin

Thank you for everything

" **MASAMI!** " He scream echoed through the endless void of the sky.

"Darwin...We have to get out of here now," Gumball placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. Tears flowed uncontrollably from the orange fish's eyes.

"I….I can't leave her," Darwin whispered, his voice to weak to speak. "Please bro...l-let me save her...I can do it."

"...please."

"Lord Marcus! They're here!" Gumball whipped around.

"I got this," Eric tackled the Savage and snapped his neck with ease.

"We have to get out of here Darwin," Penny said softly. Darwin said nothing, he rose to his feet and began to escape with the group.

 **[...]**

"Such a pest," the blue male known as Marcus wiped the blood from his lips annoyed.

"M'lord we will find them," the priest bowed his head.

"No need Alfred, I'm sure we will meet them again. For now we must move on to spread our blessing," said Marcus. Alfred nodded and ran off to gather their worshippers.

"Where are we heading brother?" The female asked.

"Exactly where they're heading," Marcus replied his eyes flashed their dull purple.

 _Well shelter up her for the night_

 _Gumball watch out!_

Gumball whipped around and decapitated the zombie that nearly bit his shoulder off.

 _That was close_

Marcus' eyes stopped glowing. He walked off to prepare, the female glanced down at Masami's body and kneeled beside it. Her lips met the corpse of the cloud teen. She rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her lips and left the corpse.

"She was loyal to her friends...maybe they're free minds aren't so bad. But brother thinks otherwise and I must support him."

We will set them free

But power might get to his head

I must ensure that I am prepared for that.

 **[Darwin]**

Darwin sat in the darkness of their current hideaway. He glanced up at the endless sky. No stars twinkled in the sky and the moon hung away from the clouds. Darwin rose to his feet and searched his bag finding exactly what he needed. Darwin took the bottle of vodka, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Damn Savages!" Darwin took another gulp from the vodka bottle. Feeling the effects of the alcohol kick in.

"Mind if I join?" Darwin whipped around at the sudden voice. Eric held his own bottle a square bottle labeled:

 **Red Clover**

"Sure if you want," said Darwin. Eric tossed the goldfish a bottle. Darwin caught it with ease.

"Good stuff," Eric said as if reading the teens mind. "Trust me buddy. You'll need a lot of this where you're headin'."

"...thanks," Darwin threw the bottle of vodka away and opened the bottle of Red Clover.

"So those are the escaped experiments...the girls kinda cute tho," Eric joked around. "Tho I didn't pay attention since I was hitting on the orange haired babe heh," he joked.

Darwin chuckled and took a sip of the Red Clover. Eric watched the goldfish staring into the endless stars tears stung the teen's eyes.

"Sorry about your friend bud….I had someone as close to me as she probably was to you."

"She said she loved me," said Darwin. Gulping down the alcoholic beverage, "I've been chasing Carrie ever since Rachel left after she graduated but Masami...she loved me and I couldn't even save her." Darwin clenched his first unable to hold the tears back anymore. Eric placed a hand on the orange goldfish's shoulder. Darwin stared into the soldiers eyes seeing the pain hidden behind them.

The exact pain he felt.

A smile tugged Darwin's lips as he took another gulp from the bottle. Eric to drank from his own bottle. The two sighed, the alcohol was strong and it was still strong even for Eric. Darwin laughed stupidly as he took another drink from the bottle. The endless night sky was nothing compared to the hell he and the others would face later on down the road. He glanced at the bottle of Red Clover and smiled.

He was gonna need a lot of this.

* * *

 **Wow soooo did anyone expect me to do that? Maybe some people did and the question is WHY?! Why'd I kill a character so early into the adventure well that's simple there was a bit of foreshadowing in this certain chap and I won't tell you where it is or what it's about. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...because you won't enjoy how many characters are going to die. Also please feel free to submit OCS I could really use em. And as for the priest and the orange haired woman aka Kaitlyn..they might have a bit more to do in this story than you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Paintball with the Dead

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of Waste Lands I dunno why but I wanna pull this story as far as I can so I can finish them up and start up my other projects instead of putting them on hiatus.**

 **Flame: and**

 **Justin: there will be**

 **Gumball: a new series starting up soon**

 **Darwin: and of you guys like Director Pheonixx might make Waste Lands or another story into a comic after he finishes up the comic he's planning**

 **So enough chitchat her we go ONWARD to the story**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Eric belongs to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

It had been full on two weeks to get to the paintball field and it was not easy with all the infected roaming the streets of Elmore. Darwin to a swig of his Red Clover supplied by Eric. Gumball stopped dead in his tracks, the others stopped with him.

"What's up?" asked Flame.

"Don't you hear that?" Gumball's blue ears twitched. Flame glanced into the endless line of trees. Something moved within them, something hungry…

"Careful guys," said Eric readying his rifle.

Darwin finished off the rest of his liquor and threw the bottle into the tree line. The bottle hit something with an audible _clank!_

"Sounds like something's there alright," said Darwin. The others watched as the goldfish walked towards the tree line readying his handgun just in case.

Darwin glanced over the shrubs and beckoned his friends over. The others glanced at each other and nodded following behind the orange goldfish. The team of survivors stopped and glanced down at the metal pile. Darwin kicked over the metal finding a box filled with ammo. Gumball smiled and picked up the box of ammunition.

"Sweet!" Penny glanced around the paintball field it was completely empty but she couldn't help but feel as if someone...or something was watching them.

"Come on guys. The equipments over here," The brothers led the group to a large stall. The windows had no glass and the wood looked old and red stained the inside of the small shack.

"Careful guys. There might still be a few Zs around," said Flame. Stripped out of his hoodie throwing it to the ground it wouldn't be of much use in it's current condition. "Well a few new clothes wouldn't kill," Flame glanced around the shack. Taking down a pair of camo pants and a black vest. He took a holster finding multiple knives around the cabin. They weren't rusty and seemed to be in good condition. Flame holstered his sniper rifle.

"Ladies first," said Gumball leaving the shack with the rest of the guys.

"Such gentlemen," Penny joked.

Gumball and the others stood guard around the cabin. Flame sat atop the cabin his sniper rifle ready at hand.

"Hey guys," Flame called the males attention. "What if the whole worlds like this?" Eric chuckled kicking at the dirt.

"Well then friend welcome the Zombieland. I plan on killing each and every one of those fuckers," said Eric. Darwin took a swig from his bottle.

"How bout we bet: first one to kill 60 thousand wins," Darwin chuckled aiming his handgun at the shrubs. He fired watching as a zombie's head shot back and what remained of it's brains spill all over the floor. "One."

"Oh you're so on dude," said Flame.

"I could use somethin' to make this apocalypse fun," said Eric.

"First one to 60k huh? Sounds like a challenge," said Gumball. Penny and Carrie left the shack. Penny wore a white tank top her long hair wrapped in a ponytail and a pair of blue jeans, a holster holding her firearm. Carrie wore a black sleeveless jacket a purple vest underneath and pair of black jeans. She held a steel bat and smiled.

"Guess it's you're turn ladies," Eric joked. The other males entered the shack and began to change into their new clothes. "Why didn't you go in?" Eric glanced at Darwin.

"You do realize I only wear shoes right. This strap holding my rifle is all I really need," Darwin replied.

"And a pair of goggles?" asked Eric. Darwin gestured towards the goggles he had put on awhile ago. Eric shrugged and continued to scan the area. The coast was clear...way too clear. The soldier peered into the endless woods not a single Z in sight.

"Something's off," said Darwin as if reading the soldiers mind. Eric nodded and sat down loading his AK-47.

Flame and Gumball exited the shack. Flame wore a black vest and a pair of dark green jeans, a belt wrapped around his waist holding his knives and a strap holding his sniper rifle on his back. His topaz necklace sat on his chest. The gen shimmered with the rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the trees. Gumball wore a white t-shirt and brown pants the color of dead leaves. He had his handgun holstered in a belt he had found in the shack and his rifle strapped to his back. He spun his machete and smiled, ready to take down some infected. Justin who had remained silent throughout their journey. Wore a dark green vest and a pair of light green jeans. He kept two machetes in a belt and a handgun. The red vulpine looked slightly more confident as he was now in a group of people that seemed ready to take on the apocalypse.

A long snake like tongue slithered from the inside the trees and a soft growl caught the attention of the blocky humanoid. A blur of pale skin and a wretched stench zipped past the soldier. Aiming for a certain orange feline. Eric's eyes widened in fear as he realized the creatures blank eyes and it's bloodied living corpse.

"WATCH OUT KID!" Eric yelled. Flame reacted in an instant and whipped around the creatures jaws inches from the felines neck.

 _Crunch!_

The jaws of the creature was latched into the wood. Flame instantly pulled out his knife and stabbed the zombie in the head. The zombie flayed around hoping to grab ahold of his dinner. Flame twisted the knife running it deeper into the zombie's head. The zombie stopped moving falling dead at orange feline's feet. Flame wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

 _RRR_ rrr

Gumball whipped around decapitating another Z. Five more appeared surrounding the group.

"Chameleons!" Justin exclaimed. The long tongued Zs charged for the group opening their wide jaws. Flame dodged one and stabbed it in the head killing it. Gumball swung his machete with expertise cutting through two infected. Darwin took a swig from his Red Clover and fired his rifle killing the last two.

"That wasn't so hard," said Darwin.

"That's not all of them," Justin replied. As if on cue multiple Chameleon Zs appeared around the woods. Licking their lips hungrily.

"We gotta get outta here," Justin whispered as he heard a soft clicking sound among the Chameleons. The others nodded deciding it was the smart thing to listen to the red vulpine. Justin led the group of survivors away before any of the Chameleons noticed them.

"What the hell is going on," said Flame.

"I don't know but we're in dangerous territory," Justin replied. They stood together in a single clearing that seemed to have no Zs...they were wrong.

"So those are Chameleons?" said Flame. "Oh and by the way Darwin that's one point for me."

"Hoe could you joke about this!" Justin nearly yelled.

"Oh come on dude. We got this," Gumball chuckled.

"We're gonna die with those things out there!" Justin exclaimed.

"Whoa no need to get so angry," Darwin offered the vulpine a flask.

"I'm not in the mood to drink. I wanna know **how** we're getting out of here."

"Well that's easy kiddo," Eric held his AK-47. "We blast our way through, anyone up for a game of paintball?" The others grinned, knowing exactly what the soldier was thinking. Justin stared at the survivors like they were insane knowing for sure he would die because of them.

 **[...]**

"Blue team ready," Flame chuckled.

"Red team ready!" Gumball cheered.

"Were gonna die," Justin sighed.

"Lighten up will ya," said Darwin, taking a swig from his Red Clover. Eric Carrie and Flame were on one team and Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Justin were on the next.

"One," Eric began to count down.

"Two," said Gumball.

"THREE!" Flame cried and charged out of the shrubs. A Chameleon Z, charged for the feline. Flame spun and sweep kicked the zombie knocking it off it's feet. Eric kneeled down feeling his years of training melt in, he fired his AK-47 and hit several zombies.

"That's nine!" Eric chuckled.

"No fair!" Flame laughed as he cracked a zombies skull on a tree trunk. "Five." Flame rammed his knife into another zombies head. It fell dead at his feet, "six."

"Come on!" Gumball spun his matchete getting the hang of his weapon. He sliced through two zombies, they're head rolled off their shoulders. "These Chameleons ain't so tough."

"Dumb question: we are two weeks into an apocalypse and we've already encountered mutated Zs how unlucky right?" said Carrie, bashing a Chameleon's head in.

"Very unlucky!" Darwin finished off another bottle feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in. He slammed the empty bottle into a zombies head and rammed it into another finishing off the first with a couple bullets from his handgun. "Eleven."

"Man were so behind," Flame and Gumball whined.

"Try to catch up!" Penny fired her own weaponed growling in annoyance as the bullets finished. She glanced around her, a shot gun lay in the hands of what used to be a person. The body was mangled terribly and the face was eaten out leaving a huge hole were it once was.

Penny took the shout gun and the shells. The person had once carried, she loaded the gun, pumped it and fired.

 _BANG!_

A zombies head was blown clean of it's head as it's body fell to the ground. Penny's eyes shone as she glanced down at the weapon in her hand.

"This is my new favorite gun!" Penny cheered and pumped the gun again. She inhaled and exhaled slowly remembering exactly how her and her father had gone hunting and for once since she had seen the body of her family. Gone, a single tear rolled off her cheek as she felt them watching her, their lights shining deep inside her heart. She fired the bullet blowing off another zombies head. She pumped the gun and fired.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

"Watch out!" Penny glanced behind her as a hiding Chameleon leapt for her. She pumped her shot gun. Empty, she closed her eyes and covered her face from the demon. But nothing came. She popped open one eye and sighed with relief Gumball stood with a bloodied machete the zombies head at his feet. "She's my girlfriend," Gumball swung his machete again decapitating another Z. "Not food!."

Penny saw it in his eyes, he was keeping his promise to her father. He was protecting her even if cost his life. She smiled and felt the tears welling up. Gumball offered her, his hand and she took it rising to her feet. The couple stared into each others eyes. Penny loaded her shot gun and pumped it, "ready?" She asked the feline.

"Ready," Gumball replied and pecked her on the lips. Penny whipped around and fired standing firm against the shot guns recoil. Gumball stood his back facing her as he readied his machete in one hand. The couple stood back to back switching now and then to help the other.

"Thirteen," said Gumball.

"Fourteen," Penny chuckled.

"No fair your stealing my kills," Gumball killed another Z.

"Were fighting together aren't we?" Penny giggled and fired, blowing another infected's head off it's shoulders.

The team soon stood in a sea of bodies. Beads of sweat trickled down their faces and their breaths felt heavy and their limbs sore.

"Damn there were a lot of 'em," said Flame. Gumball tiredly nodded. Darwin took a drink from his Red Clover and sighed.

"You're gonna end up with a hang over friend," said Eric.

"Might as well," said Darwin between gulps.

"We need a place to rest," said Penny.

"I know a place," Carrie grinned.

"Where?" asked Justin.

"What's the best place to have a nights sleep?" asked Carrie her grin growing.

"You don't mean?" said Penny her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Yea I do and I happen to know where it is," Carrie said triumphantly.

"Well then ladies. Lead the way," said Eric.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do," said Carrie.

"Everyone next stop. Suite' Elenor!" Penny cheered. Carrie began to lead the group to their next location unaware of the demons watching over them as they left the battleground where the infected once roamed.

* * *

 **And there were go another chapter of Waste Lands I hope you guys enjoyed it cause it took me a lot of time to make it and I hope you enjoyed it as much a I enjoyed writing it but for some reason I feel like everyone need a bit more of an apocalyptic feel sooooo just you wait and see also be sure to give me some bad guys like some real bad guys and remember they're not to deep in the apocalypse so don't give em some over powered junk like a tank or machine gun attached to a jeep and an army at their disposal. Just make them reasonably bad like cannibals not Savages their different. Completely different I'll explain it in a future chapter but until then please feel free to: FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **Pheonixx OUT!**


End file.
